Waiting For This Moment
by Peaches4590
Summary: What happens when Waverly and Nicole are expecting their first child, but a snow storm hits? Follow them through this one shot, as they welcome their baby in the only way things ever seem to be done in Purgatory, not according to the plan. Chapter 2 is an author's note about a future story.
1. Waiting For You

This isn't my first fanfiction, but it is my first one for WayHaught. I have written two stories for Sanvers, one of which I am still continuing to write for. Those stories are one shot glances into Sanvers domestic life, so if they are your jam too, head on over to check those out as well.

I thought I would give a go at doing the same for WayHaught, but this will only be a one shot, but a really long one, from Nicole's POV. This story will follow two of our favorite ladies welcoming their first child and becoming a family of three. This story won't be graphic, but it will be as realistic as possible.

Off we go, enjoy!

Nicole's POV

Holy Mother of God it's hot. Why is it so hot?

And then I remember why; thanks to Waverly's current predicament, she has gone from sleeping with four blankets, plus a bonus blanket, to now a total of seven blankets and it's like sleeping in a furnace. It also doesn't help that Calamity Jane has taken up residence at the foot of the bed, effectively nailing down the covers, keeping me from at least getting my feet out in the cool air.

I slowly open my eyes, stretching my extremities and glance to my right and the sight that greets me, makes a smile grace my face.

In the night, Waves has moved from her side of the bed to mine, making me hang on for dear life as I barley escape from falling off the edge and is snuggled into my rib cage in a slightly painful way, but I don't have the heart to try to move her, nor wake her. If I'm being honest, I'm going to miss the weight of her pregnant belly mashing into my side when we sleep, because we are only thirteen days away from her due date.

After we broke the curse and Alice came back home, Waverly and I didn't want to wait any longer to be wives; so four days after Alice's return to the homestead, we were finally married after being together for nearly three years.

We had discussed having a family of our own many times over the years, but we could never really settle on when to start that journey. However, after two months of being married, we knew that the time was right. So we began the long and arduous journey of trying to create our family. One thing that we agreed on, is that since my line of work is more hazardous than Waverly's history teaching job at the college, she would be the one to carry our children. She was, however, instant that since she was going to be carrying our baby, she wanted to have a little version of me.

Since there isn't a fertility clinic in little o' Purgatory, we had to travel to the Big City and after a few months of doing research, we finally found the right doctor for us. Dr. Smalley was perfect in every aspect, from walking us through the process, what to expect and answering our never seeming ending list of questions. Nearly three months of starting to try and get pregnant, we got the news we had been so desperately waiting for.

I'll never forget the moment we found out that Waverly is pregnant. At two in the morning on a hot July night, Waves bolted from the bed, in a mad dash to the bathroom feeling nauseous. When her stomach finally settled enough that she could get off the floor, we found ourselves seated on the edge of the bathtub, crushing each others hands, waiting for what felt like eternity for the timer to go off and a little plastic stick to tell us our future. With shaking hands, we turned the test over together and in that moment, our lives forever changed. I remember gathering Waverly in my arms in a crushing hug, fusing my lips to hers in a searing kiss and repeating " I love you" over an over, before dropping to my knees in front of her and raising her shirt up, to gently place kisses over our baby resting under her toned skin, vowing our love for our child.

We scheduled an appointment for the following afternoon to confirm the results and we where thrilled to discover that the home test was correct. At our twelve week mark, we got to have our first ultrasound and we were both so full of nervous energy. When our baby appeared in the screen, even though it was only a fuzzy black and white picture, my heart swelled with a different kind of love, a type of love that I didn't even know was possible. We were surprised when a rapid thumping filled the room and we were hearing our baby's heartbeat for the first time. That was our baby, a piece of Waverly and me, the best part of both of us. In that moment, I had never loved my wife more.

We had chosen to wait and tell out family until we were past the first trimester and had planned to have a big dinner to break the news, that our misfit family, would be growing by two little feet. That plan was blown, when we were at the Earp Homestead for weekly family game night. Wynonna had fixed tacos for dinner, which we had discovered was something that Waves couldn't handle at all and the smell sent her rushing to the bathroom, with me trailing close behind. We opened the bathroom door to five concerned faces and two with knowing smirks.

"You're knocked up aren't you?" Wynonna had asked with a ever growing smile. "We're pregnant." I confirmed, griping Waverly's hand a little tighter in mine, as we where bomb barded with congratulations.

I'm pulled from my memories, as Waves begins to stir in my arms, which makes CJ angry from the movement and she jumps down in a huff.

"Mornin'." She mumbles, from under her cocoon.

"Morning baby."

"I wish you didn't have to go to work and you could just stay here in bed with me all day."

"I wish I could too, but I have a few things that I need to finish up so that when I'm off on maternity leave, I wont leave the town with a temporary sheriff that doesn't know how to run things."

It's still weird for me to say Sheriff Haught, even coming up on four years since I got the position. There were some nice perks to the job, one being the fact that I will be able to take ten weeks of maternity leave and not the average six weeks.

When it came time for me to step into the role of Purgatory Sheriff, I needed to be closer to work in case of an emergency; which meant that we officially moved out the Earp Homestead and back to the house I had been renting since I arrived in Ghost River County. It wasn't a bad thing though, with Alice being back and Doc moving in to help raise her, the Homestead was becoming way too crowed. It also made getting to work much easier, instead of taking nearly hour to make it to town, we now only had a thirty minute drive.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I like it."

She pushes the covers down her body and I catch a glimpse of the outline of a little foot, pressing hard against her stomach.

"Looks like someone else is up and stirring too."

"Baby's been restless on and off since last night." She answers, reaching down with her right hand and tracing little toes, that quickly disappears from sight.

"You feeling okay?" I ask, looking up at her, as I move down in the bed so I can be eye level with her swollen stomach.

"Yeah, just a few twinges in my lower back every now and then, but nothing unusual."

I glace up at her, silently asking permission to raise her shirt and she nods her consent.

"Good morning little one." I whisper, placing a gentle kiss just above her belly button and I receive a light thump of acknowledgement from our child, making me smile.

I look at the clock and much to my disappointment, I have to get up or run the risk of being late to work.

"I've got to get a move on, if I'm going to get out the door on time."

"No." Waves whines, reaching down to frame my face in her hands and pull me up into a good morning kiss.

It takes some doing, but I finally manage to get up and get going for the day.

When I get out of the shower, I notice that the bed is now empty and I hear the sounds of breakfast being started.

Heading downstairs, I smell fresh coffee brewing and I make a beeline for the kitchen so I can get some caffeine in me, before I have to actually deal with the day any further.

I walk around the table, moving to the cabinet over the counter, in search of my favorite mug that my wife got me for my past birthday. It has a unicorn on it with rainbows and while it maybe cheesy, I love it, but it doesn't leave this house or my no bullshit sheriff persona would be forever damaged.

"Okay, I'm heading out. I'll be home tonight a little after six."

"But what about breakfast?"

I turn around and see Waverly with her arms full of eggs, toast, milk and cinnamon.

"I would love to stay have eat with you, but I'm already late getting out the door as it is." I answer, helping her sit all of the ingredients down so they don't fall to the floor.

"I was going to fix French Toast, it's your favorite."

"I really appreciate the offer, but could we save that for dinner and eat cereal? If we go that route, I can stay and eat with you."

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later and I'm lacing up my boots, putting on my gun belt and bundling up like the Michelin Man, to try and keep the bitter cold February air at bay.

I feel arms wrap around my waist and the pressure of Waves baby bump press into my back, as she places a kiss between my shoulder blades.

"Be safe."

I turn in her arms and place a lingering kiss to her lips.

"I will, promise. See you tonight."

She nods, offering me a smile and drops her arms from around me, getting ready to head to the washing machine, which is sounding the timer, signaling it's done.

"Love you." She throws over her shoulder, disappearing into the laundry room.

"Love you too!"

I reach behind me, fumbling for the door knob, making sure that CJ doesn't try to sneak out the door too.

I mange to back out the door easily and when I turn around, I'm greeted with what looks like nearly three feet of snow as far as the eye can see.

"Well shit."

Snow was forecasted last night, but didn't say it was going to be this much. I glance around, noticing that the sky is slowly turning darker, as the clouds seem to open up and snow begins to flurry down rapidly. In a matter of seconds, I can no longer see my cruiser sitting only fifty feet from the porch.

Whiteout.

We defiantly won't be going anywhere, until I can get the tractor out of the barn and snow blow the driveway all the way to the highway. Given how hard its snowing, I highly doubt that the road crews have even been able to make any headway plowing.

I grab my radio from my belt, with the intent to inform the station, that I wont be in until later in the day.

"Sheriff to station."

The only response I get is static.

"Sherriff to station, come in."

Once again, I only receive static. Maybe its snowing too hard right now for the signal to go out.

Sighing, I turn around, open the door and head back inside.

"Waves, it looks like you're going to get your wish of me staying home today. We are snowed in until I can clear the driveway." I state, sheading my coat and gun belt.

Silence, complete and utter silence.

"Waverly?"

"Laundry room." She answers back, with a strained voice.

I hurriedly make my way toward the back of the house and I see my wife with her hands resting on the top of the washer, with her back slightly hunched over and her head turned downward.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I ask panicked, racing to her left side, dropping my right hand to support her lower back and lacing our left hands together, making our wedding rings brush against one another; while I lower my head, trying to see her face, that is hidden behind a curtain of her hair.

"Baby, your scaring me. What's going on?"

"Um, I just had a contraction?" She answers back questionably, raising her eyes to meet mine.

I heard what she said, but my brain can't seem to process it.

"Say what now?

"I just had a contraction, a rather large one at that too."

My brain finally catches up to the moment and I know that the panic I must be feeling at the fact we can't make it to the hospital, must show on my face, because Waverly suddenly looks panicked too.

"Why are you making that face?"

"What face? I'm not making a face." I stammer out, trying and failing to fake my collectiveness.

"Yes, you are. Why?"

"So, here's the thing. It snowed a lot last night and as of right now, we aren't going anywhere."

"No, we have a plan. We have a birth plan, Nicole! We can't be snowed in, because if we are, that means we can't use the plan!"

And there it is. The full on panic that I knew was going to happen, when I broke the news that we wouldn't be going anywhere right now.

"It's okay, we have time right? First babies take a long time and I'm certain that the roads will be clear in no time and we will be at the hospital."

My words don't have the complete effect I was hoping for, because her eyes are still full of panic and fear.

"Nicole, what a-" Waverly stops short, drawing in a ragged breath, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching my left hand in hers.

"That's it. Long, slow deep breaths." I coach, rubbing her back in comforting manner.

"That one was twelve minutes from the last one." She offers, looking at her watch.

"See? No need to panic just yet. Remember what Dr. Smalley said, when the contractions come five minutes apart and last for a minute or your water breaks, that's when we need to go to the hospital."

"You're right."

She straightens up and turns to face me.

"Our baby's coming." I say, wrapping my arms around her waist and smiling hugely.

"We're going to be mothers soon." She sates, leaning up to capture my lips in a searing kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"How about I try to get the tractor up and running, so I can get the driveway cleared and you just take it easy, yeah?"

"Okay."

We head back out to the living room and I get her situated on the couch, making sure she has the things she might need, while I'm outside working.

"You sure you're okay for me to go and do this?" I ask, for the umpteenth time.

"I promise. I've only had two contractions in a thirty minute span, we have plenty of time."

I give her a parting kiss, before making the long cold journey to the barn.

Two hours later and I have made zero progress. The tractor refuses to start, I have tried every single thing that I know of to get it up and running, but it just isn't happening; which irritates the hell out of me, because I literally just used it two days ago.

Forty minutes later and my frustration level is now at an all time high. Throwing the socket wrench I have in my hand down, I decide to take a break and go in the house to check on Waves and warm up.

I push the barn door open and swear it has dumped at least another foot and half since I came out here.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me." I groan, as I start trudging through the nearly hip deep snow now.

It's like a marathon to make it to the front door and I all but stumble in the house.

The sight that greets me makes heart pound in my chest.

Waverly is standing behind the couch with the back of it a death grip, swaying her hips and letting out a long groan.

Not even caring about my snow soaked boots and clothes, I quickly hurry to her side, to help her the best I can.

"Breathe through the pain." I remind, when I notice she is holding her breath.

"God this hurts." She moans out, around a long breath out.

"I know it does, but we do get a baby at the end." I say, trying to lighten the mood.

After a few more seconds, she stands to her full height and turns around.

"You were gone a long time, did you get it cleared?" She asks, starting to move back around to the front of the couch and I help her along the way.

"Sadly no, the tractor refuses to start." I answer her with a grimace, watching her face fall at my words, as she sits down.

I kneel in front of her and rub my hands up her legs, offering her a small smile, in hopes that it will help alleviate her fears some.

"Nicole, my contractions are getting closer. They are coming every eight minutes now."

I look at my watch a note that it's coming up on one in the afternoon, which means that she's been in labor for nearly six hours now.

"Tell you what, I'm going to see if I can get ahold of someone and let them know what's going on, so the road crew can start making their way out here okay?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

I lean forward, giving her a kiss and get up off the floor to get my radio from my gun belt by the door.

"Sheriff to station. Come in."

Static.

"Sheriff to station, come in. I have a 11-99."

"Why aren't they responding?"

I move to look out the window and see that the snow is coming down harder than what it was before, which I didn't think was possible.

"I think that because it's snowing so hard, the signal can get out." I explain, looking around the room for my satellite phone.

"What are we going to do?"

"You aren't going to do anything, other than relax and I'm going to hopefully find my satellite phone, so I can make the necessary calls."

I spend the next hour tearing our house apart trying to find that damn phone, only stopping three times to help coach Waves through increasingly more painful contractions.

I'm upstairs in our closet, rummaging through everything, praying that I will find it when I hear my wife let out a sharp gasp, followed by a incredibly loud moan.

I abandon my search and race down the stairs at break neck speed, completely missing the last two steps in my haste and nearly face planting on the floor.

I look to the couch, but find it empty and my eyes scan the room, spotting Waverly leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen.

I race to her side, prying her right hand from around the wood and in a instant, she has a crippling grip on my own.

"You're doing great." I praise, leaning down a little to get a better look at her face.

In that moment, the sound of liquid hitting the hardwood floor catches both of our attentions.

"Was that-" I ask, looking down in shock at the every growing puddle forming around her feet.

"My water? Yep." My wife answers, looking up at me with fear filled eyes and tightening her grip on my hand.

Well things are escalating quickly now.

"Don't freak out, your water breaking just means that we are getting closer to meeting our baby."

"Yeah, but it also means, that this is the time when we should be heading to the hospital and we can't do that Nicole!"

"Okay, take a deep breath."

She does as instructed and moves her hands to cradle the underside of her heavily swollen belly.

"Lets get you cleaned up and go from there. Do you think you can make it up the stairs to the bathroom?"

She only offers a nod in response, slowly moving to start up the stairs and I follow closely behind, supporting her back as we go.

Just as our feet touch the landing, Waverly is hit with the strongest contraction yet, causing her knees to buckle slightly from the intensity.

"I got you." I promise, sliding my hands up the underside of her arms and linking our fingers together, making our wedding rings dig painfully into our skin; while supporting her weight and helping hold her up, as she works her way though it.

"Shit, that was intense." She pants out, when it passes.

"You good?"

"Yeah."

When we make it to the bathroom, I shut the door behind us and reach down to turn the wall heater on, so the winter chill in the air wont be as bad.

I make sure that she is steady on her feet before moving to the closet, to find her something warm to wear and a towel.

"Ugh, I feel gross." She mutters, taking her shirt off, as I return with a flannel nightgown for her.

"I would imagine your water breaking isn't pleasant."

I sit her clothes down on the counter and move to help her out of her pants.

"I can do it." She protest, pushing on my shoulders slightly.

"I know you can, but I want to." I state, pushing her pants down over her hips and I follow them down to the ground, keeling before her.

When she steps out of them, my eyes rake over her naked body, making me loose my breath at her beauty and tears to cloud my vision.

"We can't wait to meet you. We love you so much and have waited a long time for you." I lean forward to place a kiss over our squirming baby, while gently caressing the sides of her swollen stomach.

"You okay? You look like you're going to cry." Waverly asks, cupping my face in her hands, tilting my head up to look at her.

"You are a vision."

"I don't really feel like one."

"You, Waverly Haught are the most beautiful, breathtaking, sexy as hell woman I've ever seen." I vow, standing up, so I can frame her face in my hands and capture her lips in a searing kiss.

"Well, you certainly know how to charm a girl." She giggles, reaching out to tuck rogue hair behind my right ear.

"I forgot one."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?"

"Luscious."

"Seriously?" She chides, moving her hands to her hips and plastering a fake frown to her face, which does little to hide the smirk on her lips.

"Most definitely. Pregnancy has done some amazing and wonderful things to your body and it drives me wild." I answer honestly, dropping another kiss to her sweet lips.

"You are such a sap, you know that?"

"True, but I'm your sap."

"That yo-" Her response is cut off, when she suddenly finds herself at the beginning of a very strong contraction.

I glance at my watch and take note that it has only been four minutes since her last contraction and this one is lasting nearly a minute. I remember from all of the pregnancy books that we have read, that them being so close together and lasting this long, means that we are running out of time to get the hospital. I'm defiantly starting to get nervous that we aren't going to be able to make it all, especially since I can't reach anyone and the snow is continuing to fall at an alarming rate.

Ten minutes later, we find ourselves resting in bed, hoping that maybe relaxing will help slow her labor down enough that we will be able to make it to the hospital.

"Do you need anything?" I ask, tucking all of the blankets around us, making sure she is comfortable.

"Yeah, an epidural." She jokes, pulling my left arm tighter around her middle and lacing our fingers together.

"I know baby. Hopefully, we will make it to the hospital before it's too late."

"What if we don't?" She asks nervously.

"If we aren't able to, I'll deliver our baby." I vow, dropping a kiss to the back of her neck.

I receive no response from her, other than her tightening the grip around my fingers. In a matter of minutes I feel her start to relax and not long after I hear faint snores coming from her.

I'm pulled from my nap, by the bed jostling roughly and Waverly leaving my arms abruptly, as she moves to squat at the edge of the bed, while resting her arms and her forehead on the bed.

"Waves?" I asks confused, my mind still clouded in a sleepy haze.

I hear her let out a long moan and I watch her grip the blankets so tight, that I think she might just tear holes in them.

The sight of her struggling through what I think is probably her worst contraction yet, has me scrambling out of the bed, down behind her, so I can help support her in anyway I can.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh." She groans out, moving her hips to try and fight the pain.

"Just breathe. You're doing great." I cheer, using both of my hands to push and kneed into her lower back, hoping that it helps some.

"Nicole, I don't think I can do this." She whimpers out, after the contraction ends, leaving her slightly limp in its wake.

"Sure you can."

"I think we are running out of time." She states, glancing back over her shoulder at me and the swirl of emotions I see in her eyes, make me feel like I'm failing my wife in the worst possible way.

I look at the clock on her bedside table, noticing that it's coming up on nearly six at night and it's now dark outside.

"I need to get up, this hurts now."

I hook my arms under her armpits, before slowly and gently getting her into her feet.

Once she is seated on the edge of the bed, I shuffle forward on my knees to be between her legs, running my hands up her legs and settle them on her hips, massaging them gently.

"I'm going to run down and get my radio, see if I can get through now. You be okay for a minute?" I ask, brushing her right cheek with the back of my knuckles on my left hand.

"I think so. Just hurry, please."

"I will, I promise."

As the second turn into minutes and the minutes into five hours later, Waverly is in agony.

"I can't do this anymore!" She groans out into my neck.

"Yes, you can. You've been doing it and you're doing so great baby."

We are standing at the foot of our bed, with her arms draped around my shoulders, as I run my hands up and down her back, while contraction after contraction rolls though her body and each one leaving her more and more exhausted.

"I feel different." She moans out, leaning back out of my arms, with an incredibly painful expression across her face.

"What do you mean different?" I ask, concern lacing my words, as I help move her to sit back down, since it seems like her legs are getting weak.

"I feel pressure, like a lot of it." She answers, looking up at me with sheer fear.

"I think you're getting really close to having to push."

"Nicole, what are we going to do? We're alone and have no help. We can't follow our birth plan, we have that plan for a reason." She says panicked, arms failing around her.

"Hey, hey. I know this isn't how we planned on doing this, but we can do this. You can do this, Waverly. I will be here with you, I'm not going anywhere, I've got you."

"I trust you." She vows, leaning down to kiss me, but within a few seconds she brakes it, letting out a long moan of agony and gripping the hell out my shoulders.

"Breathe. In through your nose and out though your mouth, nice and slow, blow over the pain."

"I think you need to check to see where I'm at." She grits out, during the middle of the contraction.

"I will, just as soon as its over."

"It's over." She breathes out, opening her eyes to look a me.

"Can you lay back for me?" I ask, reaching over to the first aid kit I dragged out of our bathroom closet, searching for a set of gloves.

While I put on the gloves, she lays down, pulling her nightgown up over her hips and propping her feet on my shoulders.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, just do it fast, we don't have long before another contraction will start."

I begin to check to see how far she's dilated and I'm not really surprised when my fingers stop halfway, meeting the top of the baby's head.

"Waves, it's time. You're fully dilated and I can feel the top of the baby's head." I inform, snapping my glove off, so I can go and round up a few more things that we will need.

"No, I'm not ready. We're not ready." She blubbers out, shaking her head back and forth, as her body is wracked with silent sobs.

"We are ready." I promise, gently moving her feet off of my shoulders and pull her gown back down, so I can stand up and look at her face.

"No, we're not."

"Baby, we have never been more ready." I encourage, moving to lay down by her left side, dropping a kiss to the side of her head.

"I don't wanna do this here."

"I know you don't and I wish you didn't have to, but we don't have a choice."

"I'm scared." She says brokenly, as tears start running down her cheeks, while rolling over to curling into my chest.

"I know you are and I'm not going to lie, I'm scared too, but we have each other and we are going to do this together." I vow, wrapping her in my arms and placing kiss to her lips.

"Together." She confirms, reaching up to pull my face back down for another kiss, which she breaks in a matter of seconds, pushing me back from her a little and letting loose a strangled cry, followed by a long loud groan of agony and quick breathing, while twisting the front of my shirt in her hands.

When it's over and she seems to have gained some of her composure back, I move off the bed quickly and head to the bathroom in search of the fluffiest towels we have.

"How do you want to do this?" I ask, glancing up at her, while I dig in the first aid kit for clamps, scissors and extra gloves.

"I can't be on my back anymore, it hurts too bad." She informs, trying and failing to sit up on her own, making me hurry to grab her hands in mine and help her sit up.

"With your back hurting, do you want to try kneeling or squatting? "

"Can we do the squatting one and see if that works?" She asks, around a labored breath and pleading eyes, while pulling her gown up over her head and tossing it on the floor.

"Absolutely. Let me put some towels down real quick."

I hurriedly cover the space at her feet with two fluffy towels, before reaching for her outstretched hands and carefully easing her down onto a squat, making sure that her back is supported by the foot of bed.

"I have to push." She warns, making me drop down on my knees in front her, frantically pulling on a pair of gloves and trying to prepare myself for the task at hand.

I never thought I'd ever have to put to use this part of my first aid training, let alone for my wife. Between my training and the countless hours of childbirth videos and books Waverly made us watch and read, I'm convinced that I can do this and not mess up.

"Good thing you did all that research on homebirths when Wynonna was pregnant, huh? Who would've thought we'd need it for ourselves." I joke, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Nicole?"

"Yeah?"

"So not the time."

"Right, sorry. Okay baby, I'm ready when you are." I promise, leaning forward to give her a reassuring kiss and resting my forehead against hers, trying to convey all of my love and strength that I can.

"Contraction starting." She warns, moving her hands to grip my shoulders and drawing in a deep breath.

"You're going to push with this one alright?"

When she nods her head in understanding, I begin shifting into coaching mode.

"Deep breath in and go. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7-" My count is interrupted, when my radio comes to life with Wynonna's voice and I've honestly never been happier for her to interrupt.

"Yo Haught, you and Waves okay?" Her slightly muffled voice crackles through the air, but I don't have time to deal with her right now.

Waverly is pushing as hard as she can and I focus all my energy on making sure I'm supporting her, while being ready to deliver our baby.

When she finishes with her first push, she all but nearly collapses against me, making me sway a little, with the unexpected weight.

"That was great Waves, a few more like that and we will have our baby in our arms before we know it." I praise, placing a kiss to the side of her head, as she grips the back of my shirt in her tight fist.

"Hello? Anyone?" My radio crackles again, making me feel blindly around with my left hand, so I can let her know what's going on and we can get help.

"Wynonna? Can you hear me? We need-" My plea for help is cut off, when Waverly lets out a loud cry of pain, before drawing in a deep breath and starting to push again.

"Shit this hurts!" She grinds out, between clenched teeth.

"I know but you are dong so well." I cheer, looking down between her legs, to watch for progress. "6,7,8,9,10 and rest."

She leans back, still keeping her hands on my shoulders for support, as she draws in deep breaths, trying to relax.

"Whoa, Haught. I don't need to hear you and my pregnancy hormone driven sister getting it on."

"Wynonna, we need help! The baby's coming!" I yell, dropping the radio and refocusing all of my attention on my wife, when I hear her breathing become rapid and I feel her grip tightening on my shoulders, while she starts pushing.

"Is baby girl okay?!"

"4,5,6, that's it Waves, 8,9 and 10."

"Nicole Haught! Is Waverly okay?!"

I reach down for my radio again, making sure I have enough time to talk to her, before the next contraction comes.

"Wyn, we are snowed in and we need an ambulance. Waverly is pushing, the baby will be here before help is." I inform, dropping my radio to the floor as she starts pushing again.

"I'll take care of getting help out there, you take care of them. You got this baby girl!"

Glancing down between her legs, I realize that I am beginning to see the top of our baby's head and I see red hair, lots of it.

"Waves, I can see the head, baby's got red hair." I inform, glancing up at her quickly to give her a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're doing it. Not much longer now."

Less than a minute later, she is drawing in a deep breath, while leaning forward into my chest, baring down and I restart my job of counting for her.

"1,2,3,4,5,6,7, keep going, 9 and 10." I coach, watching as more of our baby comes into view.

She offers no warning of her beginning to push again, she just leans forward letting her body take over and do what it was meant to.

"The baby is starting to crown. Remember what the books said, small pushes during this part, let your body do the work for you." I remind, looking up to meet her pain and tear filled eyes.

"Okay." She responds back breathlessly, swaying her hips to fight the pain.

"Give me a little push, alright?" I remind. "Deep breath and go. 2,3,4,5,6- Waves stop pushing for a second. The head is halfway out, we need to let your body stretch so you don't tear, pant for me okay." I command, making sure to keep counter pressure on the baby's head, so it doesn't deliver too quickly.

"Oh my God Nicole, it hurts so bad!" She cries out, slumping backward against the bed and moving her hands to grip the living hell out of her thighs.

"I know it does baby. You can do this. Pant with me." I start a rhythm that she quickly follows, while periodically letting out moans and grunts, as her body endures unimaginable pain.

"It burns!" She cokes out around a loud sob, with her head thrown back so hard, that the tendons in her neck, strain against her skin.

"I know, I know. You've got this though, I'm right here with you. You're doing so great, my love." I promise, watching as more of our baby's face comes into view.

We continue to pant together, as she reaches forward to grip my shoulders, seeking whatever comfort she can find. I cup my hands around the baby's head, making sure to support it as it works its' way free from her and she cries out in complete agony, as she involuntary tries to close her legs.

"Don't close your legs Wave" I reprimand gently "keep them open. The head is almost out."

All she can do is sob, while squeezing my shoulders so hard, that I'm fairly certain that I will have bruises in the shape of her fingers.

"Come on, you're okay." I say, trying to comfort her.

In the next instant, her body jerks a little, going slack as the baby's head is finally delivered into my waiting hands. I feel quickly around the neck to check for the cord and my heart plummets, when I discover that it's wrapped around it.

Waverly starts to push again, but until I remove the cord, it could be harmful for them both.

"Waverly, don't push." I command, trying to work the cord over the baby's head.

"God, Nicole I have to!"

"No, no, no! Listen to me! Don't push. I know you want too, but you can't."

"What? Why? What's wrong?" She frantically questions, leaning back a little and gripping my upper arms.

"The cord is around the neck." I answer, struggling to loosen it enough to slide it over the head.

"Nicole."

"I know baby, I know. Squeeze my arms as hard as you can and just keep breathing."

In a matter of seconds, but what really feels like a lifetime, the cord slips over the head, freeing our baby from the constricting pressure.

The moment that I see our baby's face for the first time, I forget how to breathe and tears threaten to run down my cheeks.

"Oh my God Waverly." I choke out around a laughing sob, looking up at my wife with a huge smile and she gazes back through hooded eyes, as a small smile graces her lips.

"What does our baby look like?"

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Do you want to feel it?"

She nods feverishly, opening her eyes to look at me.

"Give me your hand." I say, reaching forward, to take her left hand with my right and guiding our hands down, to gently cup the baby's head. With our hands now cupping either side of the baby's head, we are both touching our child together for the first time.

"Oh my God" Waves breaths out, as tears cloud her eyes and a huge smile races across her face "that's our baby."

"Yeah, it is." I confirm, with a crying laugh and a smile so hard my face begins to burn, as I place a loving kiss to her trembling lips.

Our moment of joy disappears, when she suddenly removes her hand, bringing it back to my shoulder, her face contorting with pain, as the baby rotates for her to be able to deliver it.

"Okay, on your next contraction, push with everything you have."

"I can't do this."

"Look at me," I command, waiting for her to make eye contact, so I can promise her the one thing that I am so sure of in this moment, "You can do this."

"I can't, Nicole. I can't." She states, as sobs wrack her body, making her quiver.

"Waverly, yes you can." I promise, looking into her terror filled eyes.

"You ready?" I ask, looking back down between her legs to check on the baby.

"Yeah."

She shuts her eyes as she begins drawing in deep breaths and blowing them out steadily. In a matter of seconds, she takes a large deep breath, leans forward and pushes.

"Come on. Don't stop, don't stop."

I watch in complete awe as more of our baby begins to appear.

Waverly falls forward into my arms, breathing rapidly as the contraction ends and she waits for a new one to arrive.

"Push. One more time."

Moments later, she pulls back from me, drawing a deep breath and pushing with everything she has.

"That's it! Keep going, come on baby!" I cheer, rapidly flicking my gaze between her and our baby as it emerges.

In the blink of a eye, our child is born into my waiting hands, with a loud cry of unhappiness.

Waverly sits down and leans back in exhaustion and sheer relief, while trying to level out her breathing.

I freeze for a second, blinking rapidly, to make sure that I'm actually seeing what I am.

"You did it Waves! Our baby's here!" I cry out in complete joy, at the sight of the beautiful little being in my hands.

"What is it?"

I seem to have completely forgotten to look to see if we have a son or daughter, glancing down at the squirming body in my arms, I note that it's a boy. Definitely a boy.

"We have a son." I whisper in amazement, shuffling forward on my knees so that I can place him on her chest.

"Hi baby." She greets quietly, bringing her arms up and around the baby to hold him to her chest, while I reach for a towel to cover him up with.

Seeing her with our son for the first time, I have never loved her more than I do in this moment.

Once I have him covered, I suction out his mouth and nose, something the he absolutely detest, by angrily moving his arms and legs around and wailing so hard that his entire body quakes with the effort and I snap off my gloves for the moment.

"You're okay." My wife comforts, running her hands up and down his back, while dropping a kiss to the top of his head. "We are so happy to finally meet you; we've waited a long time for you. I'm your mommy and this is your momma." She states, looking at me with a huge smile.

I lean forward, framing her face in my hands and place a searing kiss to her lips, conveying just how much I love her.

"Waves, you are extraordinary. I love you so much." I vow, reaching down with my right hand to cover our sons' back and dropping another kiss to her lips.

"I love you too."

"What time is it?"

I look down at my watch and I laugh. 12:34 in the morning.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Best Valentine's Day gift ever."

"I couldn't agree more." I confirm, leaning down to gently rub the back of his head and placing a kiss over his fuzzy whips of flame red hair.

Thirty minutes later, I've cut the cord, delivered the after birth, gotten them both cleaned up and now we are resting in bed, with the covers tucked tightly around us, I realize that I'm holding my entire world in my arms.

"Look at our baby Nicole, look at what we did." My wife breathes, shifting her gaze from the tiny bundle in her arms, to look at me.

"I know, I can't believe he's actually ours, that we made something so perfect." I say, reaching my left hand out to trace the tiny features on his face, before turning to look at my wife "I can't ever begin to thank you enough for our son."

"I'd do it a thousand times over, if it means that I get a mini you." She replies, kissing me on my cheek.

A small whimper makes us look back to the fidgeting bundle in her arms, as he begins to fuss, while moving his head back and forth, smacking his lips together.

"I think he's hungry."

"Can you help me?"

I gently pick him up from her arms and cradle him, bouncing lightly, trying to clam him down.

Waves hurriedly works to place a pillow in her lap to help support his weight, as he is in full on meltdown mode.

"It's okay little man, mommy's going as fast as she can." I promise.

"Okay, I'm ready."

I lean over to my right, softly depositing our precious cargo in her arms. She guides him to her left breast and it only takes a second for him to latch on sucking vigorously.

We sit with our heads resting against each other as we watch him eat his first meal. His tiny left hand laying on top of her breast, opening and closing in rapid succession, as I run my left pointer finger down his arm and trace his tiny knuckles, which causes him to jerk is hand back and search for my finger, that I more than happily give it to him.

We're mothers, this still doesn't seem real.

As we continue to watch him, his eyes slowly flutter open, only a crack, before he squeezes them back shut and giving us the most adorable pout I've ever seen.

Moments later, he opens them fully and his eyes dart around our faces.

"He's got your eyes, he looks just like you."

At her words, I wrap my right arm a little tighter around her shoulders, placing a kiss to the side of her head and she snuggles further into my embrace.

"I love you with everything that I am Waverly Haught. I'm so in love with you and our son." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you with every fiber of my being Nicole Haught. I'm so in love with you and our son too. He's perfect." She vows back.

I cup the back of her neck with my right hand and with my left, turn her face toward mine and place a searing kiss on her lips, conveying all of my love and joy in it that I can.

A tiny cry interrupts us and we look down to see him slowly starting to drift off to sleep, now that he's happy and full.

I watch as my wife brings him up to rest on her left shoulder and he snuggles down into her arms, while burring his face in the side of her neck and giving the most content little sigh, followed shortly by a burp, making us both chuckle.

We both place a kiss to his head, as his breathing evens out and soon the sounds of tiny snores from our son is the only thing we can hear. I'm not sure how long we sit and marvel at the tiny human that we created, but it seems like forever and not long enough at all.

"I didn't think it was possible to love someone so much."

"I know what you mean."

"It's getting kinda cold in here, will you get us both some clothes?"

"Sure."

I go to our dresser and pull out a long sleeved nightgown for Waves, before getting the impossible small flannel onesie and pants off the top of our dresser.

I stand by the bed, as she lays him down and with the most gentle touch I've ever seen her use, she unswaddles him, receiving a small cry of protest, as his delicate skin is hit with the cool air.

"I know little man, we're going to get you nice and cozy."

We work together dressing him and we can't help ourselves, as we count tiny fingers and toes over and over again.

"Thank you, for giving us a son." I say, looking at her with misty eyes.

"You're welcome. Thank you for allowing me to carry a part of you and for being my rock though this, I couldn't have done it without you." She vows, leaning in for a quick kiss.

I sit down beside her and reach forward to pick up our little boy, cradling him in my arms, while Waves pulls on the clothes, before nestling down into my right side and I transfer him to her chest, covering her right hand on his back with my left.

"Are we still going to go with the name we picked?" She asks, glancing up at me.

One thing that we were both adamant about is that we didn't want to know what we were going to have, but we spent almost the second half of her pregnancy picking out the perfect name for either a boy or girl.

"I think so, he defiantly looks li-" I don't get to finish, as I hear our front door bust open and the sounds of hurried foot steps rushing up the stairs toward us.

"Baby girl you okay?!" Wynonna yells, as she throws open our bedroom door and I make out half a dozen other heads behind her in the dark.

"Ssshhh! He's sleeping." I reprimand, pulling the blanket up and tighter around the both of them, to shield them from the sudden burst of cold air coming in.

"He?" Wyn asks, stepping into the room, followed by Michelle, Doc with Alice asleep on his shoulder, Jeremy, the paramedics and an emergency doctor.

"It's a boy." Wave announces, moving from my side, so everyone can see him properly.

"Geez Wynonna, did you have to bring everyone?" I joke, taking note that our bedroom I now full of people.

"I brought the cavalry, just in case." She quips, as Waverly passes him to her mother.

"He's beautiful girls." Michelle coos, bouncing him lightly as Wynonna stands beside her, holding his tiny right fist with her fingers, while the doctor and paramedics check Waverly over.

Twenty minutes later, she has received a clean bill of health, as well as our little boy.

"Does this cutie have a name?" Wyn asks, as she deposits him back into Waves arms, after having a chance to cuddle with him.

"He does." I confirm, wrapping my arms around the both of them.

"We'd like to introduce you to our son, Xavier Randy Haught." My wife answers proudly, turning him around in her arms so that he can officially meet his family.

"We wanted to honor the men who gave so much to help our family." I say, brushing my right hand over his head.

"Fitting tribute for two amazing men, that we were lucky enough to call one of our own." Doc states, swaying lightly to keep Alice from waking.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." Wynonna says, leaning down to place a kiss on Waverly's head, "You too Nicole."

"Thanks Wyn." Waves says around a yawn, the last twenty-four hours clearly catching up to her.

Hours later, our house is empty other than just the three off us and I find myself unable to sleep.

As the sun starts peaking over the Rocky Mountains, casting a soft warm orange glow around our bedroom, I flick my gaze back and forth between my wife and son, as they both snore softy in my protective hold.

"I've never loved you more than I do in this moment, both of you." I vow quietly into Waverly's temple, dropping gentle a kiss there, before leaving a light kiss on the top of Xavier's head.

With the two loves of my life wrapped up in my arms, I realize this is what it means to truly be happy.

These are the moments I live for now.

Thoughts?


	2. New Story?

Thank you so much for the positive feedback for this story, it definitely means more than you could ever know. I'll be honest, I was terrified to write anything for WayHaught for some reason, I don't know why though, I don't have that problem with writing for Sanvers. I have received several request to do more chapters for this story and that isn't something I plan on doing; however, I am considering writing a follow up story, that will be the same premise as how my current story for Sanvers is, in that being one shot glimpses into their lives. But, I want to know what you, as the reader, would like to see the most and I will try my best to do justice to those request; I have already received some request for a couple of chapters and am currently working them into a timeline for the follow up story. I look forward to finding out what y'all would like to see for Waverly and Nicole.

That being said, it will be a couple of weeks before anything new is posted and I can't promise a specific day as to when it will, because I'm not entirely sure where I will be mentally and emotionally. October 17 marks one year without my wife and October 23 would have been our third wedding anniversary and I have decided to travel to the island where I asked Elyse to marry me. With these two dates being so close together, I want to be at our favorite place in the world; I know it might sound crazy, but I feel like I can be close to her there and especially since I am carrying a part of her, I want our baby to feel close to her too.

Much love to y'all.


	3. Update

After giving it much thought, I am sad to say that as of right now, I will not be doing a follow up story to this one for the foreseeable future. I know that many of you would like to see one and I would too, but at this point in time, my life isn't conducive to me writing two stories at once. There is a strong possibility that next year, I will have the time to write on both this one and my Sanvers story at the same time, it's just not doable at this moment. I am beyond grateful to those who have read and commented on this story, it means more than you could ever know. If or when I am able to continue this story, I hope to see you there. Wishing you the Happiest of Holidays' and New Year.


End file.
